


to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss

by gienuslab



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Slice of Life, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gienuslab/pseuds/gienuslab
Summary: “What’s wrong, Eddie?”“Nothing-nothing, just lost my cool for a second,” said Eddie Brock, fucking reporter extraordinaire andfollowed a goddamn mass murderer into their Batcave or whatever and should not be feeling like this about being a just a few stories up off the ground.“Can’t lose something we never had,”Venom grumbles, tendrils sliding out of his hips and anchoring him in place.“Hey!”





	to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely commentors (?) on my last fic i can't stop smiling so i pumped this out before i get to work, so it's a little rushed and i still suck as a writer but yanno

Venom, all suited up with Eddie securely in the core, ran up one of the Golden Gate bridge towers, pure unbridled joy surging through their shared body. In all parts except a very small voice in the back of Eddie’s head. The night sky felt cool on their oil-slick skin and the stars not hidden by pollution winked at them. They finally settled at the top, steadfast and unyielding to the wind. Venom slunk back into his skin, letting Eddie feel and see the view. Which he appreciated for a second before he looked down and felt like he was doused in cold water.

 

**_“What’s wrong, Eddie?”_ **

 

“Nothing-nothing...just lost my cool for a second,” said Eddie Brock, fucking reporter extraordinaire and followed a goddamn mass murderer into their Batcave or whatever and _should not be feeling this about being a just a few stories up off the ground._

 

 **_“Can’t lose something we never had,”_** Venom grumbles, tendrils sliding out of his hips and anchoring him in place.

 

“Hey!”

 

A new tendril slides out from his forearm and caresses his neck in a soothing manner. **_“Are you saying we’re wrong?”_ **

 

“Fuck off,” Eddie resolutely refused to look at the ground, instead opting to look up. He knew Venom wouldn’t let them fall. He untensed, a body part at a time, until he was relaxed. The car horns and sounds of traffic below them fell away until it was just him sitting alone.

 

**_“Never alone, Eddie. Never again.”_ **

 

Eddie lets a small smile grace his face, hoodie strings whipping against his face in the wind. He takes a deep breath of cold, crisp air and looks down at the tendril still petting him, although it had moved to his jawline. “What’s the occasion, love?”

 

**_“This is when and nearby where we bonded, Eddie.”_ **

 

Unwittingly, Eddie glances down and to the left where the smoldering remains of the Life Foundation building stands. He looks further left and knows there’s still remains of the rocket under the surface of the water, the water he fell through but didn’t die because of, thanks to Venom. Venom sacrificing themself, Venom saying goodbye, the heartbreaking loneliness that crowded his head where Venom’s voice should have been -

 

The tendril against his face becomes more solid, demanding his attention softly. **_“Don’t think about that, Eddie. Will never leave you again. Think about us, our bond.”_ **

 

 _Like marriage_ , Eddie’s thought flashed, gone in the instant.

Venom laughs, a deep rumble reverberating through their chest. **_“Yes, Eddie. Like marriage. Like an anniversary.”_ **

 

Eddie looks down at the tendril splitting from the one petting his face and sees it looping around his ring finger where the one with Anne had resided. It solidified and felt like a warm, undulating ring pulsing against his finger, a constant reminder. A smile splits his face and he can feel Venom curling possessively around his heart, sending steady waves of _affectionlovenevergonnaleave_ that warms him against the cold San Francisco air.

 

Never going to leave.

 

Eddie could get used to that.

 

Venom rumbled their assent, making his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?


End file.
